


Wizards and Fairies

by magickalmolly



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickalmolly/pseuds/magickalmolly
Summary: Chad and Ryan discuss the important aspects ofHarry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a college-verse AU. Originally written July 06, 2008.

Chad stretched out on the sofa, and surveyed the contents of the coffee table in front of him. There were two giant bowls of popcorn, a six-pack of beer, and a big plate of nachos, all covered in salsa and cheese. He’d even put out a bag of those little mini carrots Ryan liked. They could at least pretend to eat something healthy during their movie night snack-fest.

All that was left was to wait for the movies to arrive. Ryan had offered to head to the video store alone while Chad prepared the snacks. But that had been a while ago. Chad glanced at the clock on the wall, then snuck a chip. He hoped Ryan wouldn’t be too long. 

Settling back with another chip, Chad sat up again almost immediately at the sound of the front door opening.

“We’re back!” Ryan called out as he swung the door closed behind him. At his feet, Ryan’s little dog barked his own greeting, and then shook the snow off of his fur.

Chad crossed to where Ryan was shedding his snow-covered outerwear as well, and helped him to unwind the scarf from around his neck, stealing a kiss in the process.

“Whoa, your lips are like ice!” Chad pretended to shiver.

“That’s because it’s snowing out there, dork,” Ryan quipped, hanging his coat up. Chad slid up right behind him, using hanging up Ryan’s scarf as an excuse to press close. 

“So, what’d you rent?” Chad grinned against Ryan’s ear, his long arms wrapping around Ryan’s waist. He was just trying to help him get warm. Ryan knew the real reason, and laughing softly, leaned back into Chad’s embrace. 

“Something completely awesome,” was Ryan’s only reply, and he gave Chad an enigmatic smile as he slipped away.

Chad raised a skeptical eyebrow as he followed Ryan into the living room. “Define awesome. Are we talking like _Sin City_ \-- “oh my god that was freaking awesome?” Or _Troy_ \-- “that should have been awesome but it totally wasn’t and I’ll never get those two hours of my life back?” Or maybe _Transformers_ \-- “this is so bad it’s awesome?”

Ryan simply shrugged as he pulled the familiarly-shaped plastic box from his messenger bag and sank into the couch. “I just think it’s awesome. I don’t have eighty different definitions of the word like you do.” He grinned as he affectionately ruffled Chad’s hair.

“So what’d you get, Ry?” Chad asked impatiently, craning his neck to see the printed lettering on the video store box.

“Ta-da!” Ryan sang out as he displayed the front of the box so Chad could see. “ _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban._ ”

Chad’s smile dropped. “Harry Potter? You promise me something awesome and you bring me Harry freaking Potter? A kids’ movie? Dude. So not cool.” He scowled as he crammed a chip into his mouth.

Ryan gave his boyfriend a chastising smack on the back of his head. “Have you even seen any of the Harry Potter movies?”

“No, because I’m not nine years old! And I don’t like movies about wizards and fairies and stuff.” Chad folded his arms across his chest.

“You big liar!” Ryan accused, “You liked _Lord of the Rings._ ”

Chad sat up straighter as he protested, “That was different! There weren’t any little kids in that, and there were tons of awesome fight scenes.”

“There are awesome fight scenes in this movie, too,” Ryan insisted as he popped open the DVD box.

“Yeah right,” Chad mumbled, grabbing a handful of chips.

“Hey, I wanted to watch _Hello Dolly!_ but you were all like,” Ryan made a face and his voice took a whiny tone, “Eww, a musical! Oh my god, if I have to watch another musical I’ll kill myself. All you ever watch is musicals!”

Ryan sighed as his voice regained its normal tone. “Which is totally untrue, thank you very much. I happen to like all kinds of movies.” He placed the disk into the tray of the DVD player and then settled back onto the couch with the remote control.

“Yeah, musicals _and_ kids’ movies,” Chad grumbled around a mouthful of nachos.

Ryan just rolled his eyes as he pressed play. His little dog hopped up next to him, and Ryan gave him a pat on the head. “You’ll watch Harry Potter with me, won’t you Freddy Fred? Yeah, you’re my good boy. _You_ love me.”

“Oh, whatever,” Chad said, but it was with an affectionate smile, and he stretched his legs out, propping his feet up on the edge of the coffee table...right after he grabbed a beer. Harry freaking Potter. Chad figured he was going to need it. 

Over an hour later, Chad was sitting at the edge of the couch cushion, elbows resting on his knees as he watched the characters on the screen argue back and forth in a rocking, dilapidated room. Ryan laughed to himself to see Chad so utterly engrossed. 

“So, wait, what’s going on?” Chad glanced back at Ryan, his eyes returning to the TV a moment later. Ryan had spent most of the movie filling Chad in on what he didn’t know, and so wasn’t surprised by the question.

“Just watch. Oh, look, see? There’s Sirius Black.”

“ _That’s_ Black?” Chad parroted, looking back to Ryan, but the action on the screen pulled his eyes back to the television once more. “He was the dog. Awesome.”

A moment later, Chad huffed out a surprised laugh. “What the hell. Dude, you didn’t tell me there were gay characters in this movie.”

Ryan chuckled as he finished off his beer and picked up another from the coffee table. “What, you mean Lupin and Black?”

“Uh, yeah. You didn’t see that?” Chad snatched up the remote and rewound the film, pausing when he came to the two men embracing. He used the remote to point to the screen. “Totally gay.”

“Nah,” Ryan shook his head with a grin. “They’re just old friends.” He took a long swallow of his beer, then smirked. “Now, Lupin and _Snape_...” Ryan trailed off with a waggle of his eyebrows.

“What?” Chad choked out. “The professor with the beaky nose? Eww. You’ve got to be kidding.”

“Not even a little bit,” Ryan said with a grin. “Keep watching.”

“Whoa, wait, wait!” Chad exclaimed, picking up the remote again to rewind the movie, “Who does Black want to kill? Does he want to kill Harry?”

Fred, who had been napping in Ryan’s lap until this outburst, raised his head, yawning widely.

Ryan laughed softly. “Shh. You’ll see. Just keep watching!” He stroked Fred’s furry little head until the dog laid it again on Ryan’s knee. “And keep quiet. You’re disturbing Fred’s nap.”

“Sorry, little dude,” Chad said, gently patting the dog that was now once again breathing deep and even in Ryan’s lap. But it was only a few moments before Chad again exclaimed loudly, “No fucking way! Lupin is a werewolf?!”

Fred leapt down from the couch and padded off to somewhere he could sleep in peace.

“A gay werewolf,” Ryan quipped. “Uh oh, here comes Snape.” Ryan gestured to the screen with his beer bottle. “Watch how Lupin acts around Snape. Remember how huggy he was with Sirius? But he’s all edgy and hesitant around Snape. See, what’d I tell you? Rife with sexual tension.”

Chad scoffed as he turned to Ryan. “He’s edgy and hesitant because Snape’s got a wand pointed at him! That’s like if someone had you at gunpoint in the real world. He just doesn’t want to get killed. If that were me, I’d have _my_ hands up.”

Ryan raised his eyebrows and grinned, amused at how much Chad was getting into the movie. “If you say so.”

Chad rolled his eyes, obviously sensing he was being made fun of. “Shut up. That is _not_ a guy who just ran into his boyfriend.” He pointed at the screen.

“...who just so happened to catch him in a secluded old shack with some other guy.”

“So you’re saying this is a lovers’ quarrel?” Chad asked incredulously.

Ryan shrugged. “I’m not saying anything. Just commenting on the action.” He flashed Chad a mischievous grin as he leaned forward to grab a handful of popcorn from one of the bowls on the table.

Chad rolled his eyes and followed suit, crunching noisily on popcorn now that the nachos were long gone. He leaned back into the sofa again, watching intently as the action unfolded on the screen.

It was a few minutes before Chad spoke again. “Oh, dude! See? See?” Sitting up, Chad slapped Ryan’s thigh as he pointed to the screen. “I told you! They’re totally gay for each other. Jesus, Black is practically humping Lupin! Arooo!” 

Chad pretended to howl like a wolf as he fell back, laughing out loud. Ryan only shook his head, trying to hide his smile. “No one’s humping anyone, dork. Black’s trying to help him. Look, he’s changing.”

Chad watched wide-eyed and slack-jawed as Professor Lupin transformed from a human to a werewolf on the screen.

“Whoa. That was fucking _awesome_.”

Ryan couldn’t resist giving Chad a smirk. “Not bad for a kids’ movie, huh?”

Chad had to tear his gaze away from the screen. “What?” He rolled his eyes when he saw Ryan’s expression. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I still say you’re wrong about Lupin and Snape, though. His ‘boyfriend,’” Chad used air quotes to illustrate what he thought about that. “Just turned into a werewolf, and where is he? Fucking off somewhere inside that tree.” 

Ryan laughed. “Chad, Professor Snape got knocked out. It’s not like he’s in the shack having tea. See, there he is now. Protecting the children from the monsters.” He pointed to the TV screen.

“Whatever, man,” Chad shrugged, sinking down against the cushions. “I’m just saying, if he _is_ Lupin’s boyfriend, he better watch out.” Grinning at the sight of the werewolf and black dog rolling around on the grass, Chad added, “Looks like Lupin likes it rough. Bet Snape isn’t _up_ to seeing to his needs.”

Ryan giggled. “Oh my god, J.K. Rowling would probably murder us with her bare hands if she could hear the conversation we’re having now.”

“Who?”

“The lady who wrote the books.”

“Oh. Well, she’s like, super-rich, right? She probably doesn’t care.” Chad shrugged. “Everyone does it, anyway. You always think about who’s fucking who when you watch a movie or a TV show or whatever.” At a look from Ryan, Chad amended, “Well, I do, anyway! And you can’t tell me that you don’t, so don’t play all innocent. We’ve had more than one discussion about the sexual tension between Sawyer and Jack on _Lost._ ”

Ryan laughed. “Yeah, but _Lost_ isn’t a ‘kids’ movie.’” He made air quotes as he said this like Chad had done earlier, giving his boyfriend a teasing grin. “Don’t you think it’s a little different to be talking about these characters like that?”

“Says the guy who swears that Lupin and Snape are fucking.” Chad smirked.

“Yeah, well, they totally are.”

“I’m still not seeing any proof, Evans.”

“Didn’t you hear what Black said to Lupin right before he changed? He asked him, ‘Did you take your potion?’ And who is the potions master at Hogwarts?” Ryan folded his arms, waiting for Chad to make the connection.

“Dude, it’s his job. If Dumbledore told Snape to make a potion for Lupin, he’d have to do it! Whether he likes Lupin or not. And I still say he doesn’t, because he made the class do that essay on werewolves.”

Ryan only shrugged, and settled back into the sofa, giving Chad a shrewd grin. Chad chose to ignore him, turning his attention back to the movie. 

After the movie was over, Chad was busy at the sink, trying to scrape the cold melted remains of the cheese stuck to the plate he’d made the nachos on. Ryan brought in the popcorn bowls, both of them full now with empty beer bottles. He placed them on the counter, then took advantage of Chad’s hands in the soapy water, wrapping his arms around Chad’s waist from behind.

“So, you liked the movie?” Ryan’s question was asked innocently enough, but Chad snorted, not needing to see his smirk to know it was there.

“Yeah, yeah. I liked it.” Still scrubbing, Chad added, “Would’ve liked it more if there had been some hot werewolf sex. And _not_ with Snape.”

Ryan laughed out loud. “Say what you want, but you can’t deny there’s something going on between them.” 

Chad just shook his head at that and made a dismissive sound. The feel of Ryan’s arms tightening around his waist made him smile despite his best effort.

“Okay, _maybe_. I suppose even beaky-faced jerks deserve some lovin’.” Chad laughed. “He probably has some awesome sex potions, too.” 

“Good thing we don’t need any of that.” Ryan gave the back of Chad’s neck a soft bite, and suddenly Chad wasn’t so interested in finishing the dishes.

Turning around, Chad pulled Ryan closer, his wet hands finding their way up under the back of Ryan’s t-shirt.

“What about you?” Chad grinned when Ryan’s brow creased in confusion. “You know any sexy magic stuff you wanna show me?”

Ryan laughed, nodding. “Oh, I think I know a few tricks.” 

“Dude, you been holding out on me?” Chad’s hands were growing bolder, fingertips wriggling down inside the waistband of Ryan’s jeans. Ryan didn’t seem to mind in the least.

“No,” Ryan chuckled. “Just saving them for a special occasion.” 

“Well,” Chad grinned, and he bumped his hips forward. “Let’s see ‘em, then.” 

“Got your wand at the ready?” Ryan couldn’t resist the innuendo, especially when Chad rubbed closer again.

Laughing, Chad nodded. “Yeah, something like that. C’mon, Professor Hottie, let’s go make some magic.”

~fin~


End file.
